


【Vjin】茉莉瓷-3

by camellia528



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528
Summary: 不是车！





	【Vjin】茉莉瓷-3

三.

金母是个勤劳的全职主妇，一天之中最开心的时间莫过于和家长共享晚餐。

当然，是在忽略自家儿子某些脱线行为的情况下…

 

“泰亨啊，那是排骨…哎呦！”

她本来在熬汤，化冻的排骨太多，刚要把多余的放回冰箱，结果回过头，所有排骨都被某人扔进了汤锅。

这排骨汤熬得…排骨比水都多，说出来谁信。

 

“妈，家里有保温桶不？”

 

“有，干啥？”

 

“汤熬好后我盛点给同学送去。”

稀奇稀奇真稀奇，金母意外的打量着自己儿子，忍不住多问几句。

“男同学女同学？”

 

“男同学。”

 

“噢，那是住院了还是…”

 

“妈，锅要冒了。”

 

“哎呀你快起开！！！”

 

就这样，晚饭后，金泰亨拎着保温桶出了门，他家离金硕珍住的地方不太远，腿脚快点眨眼就到。

天色有些晚，两层都亮起灯，金泰亨学机灵了，拎着梯子就往二楼爬。

“茉莉？茉莉？”  
他顺着缝隙打开窗户，却发现卧室是空的。

上次匆忙，他也没仔细看清楚，现在一瞧，才觉得这房间又空旷又冷清，连墙体粉刷的颜色都是灰蓝，黯淡得没什么朝气。

不过他是来找金硕珍，又不是来鉴定房间摆设，哗啦啦的水声入耳时，他才发现，这房间里有独立卫浴。

 

“茉莉，是我。”

金泰亨站在浴室门口说了一声，怕金硕珍呆会吓着，忽然有什么砸在地上，“嗙珰”一声。

联想到金硕珍那张孩子气的脸，他情急之下想都没想就拧开浴室的门。

“你还好吧？你…..”

余下来的话都吞在喉咙里，再发不出声音。

 

浴室里的少年浑身比院里的茉莉还白，可脸却泛着不自然的红，目光瞪向门口，几乎要把金泰亨瞪穿了。

他起初以为对方是生气，后来才发现砸在地上的漱口杯，以及顺着水流蔓延处…..

 

“啊，原来你在做坏事。”

在浴室里自读本来也是正常的，这个年纪的青少年多多少少都经历过，金泰亨没什么恶意的咧嘴笑，可下一秒就笑不出来了。

因为少年还在继续，白皙的手动了动，软软的就哼出了声，于是脸红症状调转，金泰亨发现自己开始浑身燥热。

他想应该是水汽蒸的，也是，人家洗澡打手枪，自己看个屁。

 

“.…你回来。”

却被唤住了，金硕珍嗓音有些虚弱，却湿漉漉的，好像是啪嗒啪嗒的水浇在金泰亨的心头。

于是他鬼迷心窍的走了过去，也不管自己这身都被喷头淋了个透。

“干嘛？”

 

“你帮帮我。”

此刻，少年的羞耻之心似乎荡然无存，他抓着金泰亨的手要为自己纾解，可眼里却还是水润洁净，似乎真的只是个好奇的孩子。  
“...不是，这还要人帮？你就…”

你就闭着眼睛撸呗，金泰亨假装镇定的清了清嗓子，声音却越来越哑，有种不经打磨的原始。

 

“帮我弄！”

求人帮忙还横说的就是金硕珍，可他脸红红的像个熟透的小苹果，可把金泰亨瞧得心都有些软，于是认命的伸出援手。

“行行行，帮你帮你。”

不得不说这种事还是有些奇怪，可更奇怪的是，金泰亨不觉得厌恶，丝毫都没有。

可他受不了对方睁着漂亮又水汪汪的眼睛看自己，于是用右手手掌将对方眼睛一蒙，左手开始动。

金硕珍没反抗，可顺着本能去喘息甚至叫出声就不可避免了，金泰亨有些后悔，他觉得他该把自己的眼睛蒙上。

因为此刻…他也需要援手。

 

“...痛…泰亨轻一点…”

被攥得紧了下，金硕珍眼泪汪汪的委屈着就叫出了金泰亨的名字，可那手力气越来越大，好像兴奋了似的，混着温水给少年带来了与以往不同的强烈快感。

射出来后，他不再想砸东西，甚至不会沮丧，只是浑身软绵绵的没力气。

“你把手拿开。”

他眼前还是黑的，扑闪扑闪眨了半天，对方也不松开。就在听到拉链声以后，金硕珍朦胧的眼才得以重见光明。

以及面前那张英俊深邃的脸。

 

“你也帮帮我吧。”

伴随着这句话，热乎乎的吻又轻盈的一个吻落在金硕珍的脸颊，他想了想。

“好啊。”

怎么就变成这样了，谁都不清楚，金泰亨很专注的看着脸红眼也红的茉莉精，感觉自己可能是有些不对劲。

有个词怎么说的来着？

色迷心窍。

“你说你怎么长得这么可爱…嗷我去…”

身下被少年狠狠一抓时，金泰亨瞬间疼得龇牙咧嘴，耳边传来的都是金硕珍得逞的笑声，比起之前毫无生气的趴在那，这阵笑显得天真开朗。

见把人捏痛了，少年毫无愧疚之心，抓了毛巾就要去浴室，没走两步就被狠狠抓住往墙上一按。

“小坏蛋，快点，不然我插你腿。”

金泰亨咬牙切齿，却不忘把毛巾及时垫在了金硕珍的身后，这浑身白白软软的，估计磕一下都得留痕迹。

 

“我不要。”

少年特别喜欢瞪眼睛，也不知道和哪个卡通人物学得，气势不足，可爱兮兮。

金泰亨心里其实也不生他的气，拉着他的手扣在自己身下。

“快点，摸出来我奖励你。”

 

“奖励什么？”

 

“你先摸我再…对就这样…我想亲亲你。”

低头亲了亲少年气鼓鼓的脸颊，金泰亨其实有些失望，他自己倒挺意乱情迷的，怀里的金硕珍却专心致志的盯着手里那点动作，让他那点乌七八糟的心思都被水冲走了。

明明刚刚还大着胆子让自己帮忙手淫，现在又是认认真真的孩子气，根本不搭理自己。

 

折腾了半天，金泰亨的浑身衣服加鞋终于光荣报废，他可怜兮兮的看了看金硕珍，可对方似乎根本没帮他找衣服的打算。

“茉莉，我衣服湿了。”

 

“嗯，我看得到。”

 

“那你帮我找件换的。”

 

“我不要。”

不要不要不要，成天的不要，那刚才还脸红扑扑的往我怀里钻！

金泰亨也不是吃素的，扯开湿衣服裤子就去拿床上那套睡衣，他穿反正是紧了点，但还凑合。

家里种的花是白的，连睡衣都是白的，金泰亨穿上后感觉自己好像套上件被漂白了的病号服，但金硕珍却没生气，迈着湿哒哒的步子又拿出套一样的穿了上。

“这是什么？”

终于，他发现桌上摆着的保温桶。

 

“排骨汤，很好喝的，尝尝？”

 

“排骨汤？”

金硕珍坐在桌前将保温桶拧开，还把挺俏的鼻子凑过去闻了闻，把金泰亨给逗笑了。

“怎么跟个小猫似的，喝吧，你肯定喜欢。”

 

“不喝，我不饿。”

 

“噢，那你站起来。”

 

“你干嘛！”

一听到这句，金硕珍下意识就要往后躲，他可不想再被打屁股。

只要遇到金泰亨，他就会变得奇奇怪怪，以前气恼了无非就扔掉碗筷，现在却犹豫半天才没拿起保温桶扔在对方身上。

但他最后也没喝，就坐在那盯着保温桶，直到金泰亨拿起勺子舀起汤吹了吹。

“喏。”

对方喝进口汤，自己居然会觉得开心，金泰亨心想他可能是栽了，简直像是在养小孩，居然还乐此不疲！

“好喝吧？”

金硕珍也没答，但乖乖的喝下不少汤，安安静静不说话时和刚刚在浴室中的模样简直判若两人。

桌上还摊着几本练习册，金泰亨瞅了瞅，和自己平日在学校做的差不多。

“你不能上学，那功课怎么办？”

 

“有家教。”

金硕珍又摸了摸饱饱的肚子，脸上看不出具体情绪。

 

“噢，那你这上怎么干干净净的，不会做？”

见金硕珍不出声，金泰亨就当他默认了。

 

“没事，我教你。”

说完有模有样的拿过册子给金硕珍讲，全然不知少年又用好奇的目光打量着自己。

 

第二天，彭博早早的到了班级，他是值日生，得干活。

“妈呀，亨哥你来这么早？！”

天下红雨了吧！

“你这….写数学作业？？？亨哥你咋了，你发烧了？”

平日里金泰亨的作业都是彭博帮着抄好了再交上去，他可没见过这大爷自己做。

 

“别他妈废话，我给人补课，自己不会怎么行。”

说完，金泰亨又沉浸在无尽头的题海中，留在一旁差点瞠目结舌的彭博。

他本来还想再说一句“亨哥，就你那数学30分的水平，还给人补课啊？”

但他最后终于选择沉默，因为他怕挨揍。

TBC


End file.
